uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Zepar
is the sixteenth highest-ranking earl of Hell. Zepar and Furfur are twin siblings who are demons of love. The two of them are of different genders, though the game never explicitly reveals which one is which. The duo appear together when summoned by those who seek romance, and has the power to seduce humans. Zepar can also grant unlimited defensive power and even brief immortality to those who contract them. Relationships *Furfur - twin *Beatrice - friend Personality Just like Furfur, Zepar is very dramatic and over-zealous in every move made, talking with the airs of an actor on stage. In contrast, Furfur is Zepar's counterpart and is never seen upset or crying. Unlike Furfur, Zepar seems to have a slightly more masculine attitude. Role in the Story ''Dawn of the Golden Witch Zepar and Furfur are first seen when Shannon and George challenge Kanon and Jessica for the love gold butterfly brooch, which can grant love to one of the two couples. The twins then call for Beatrice, the original owner of the brooch, to supervise the challenge. Noticing that there are two Beatrices, the twins calls out some jokes about it and then allow "chick Beatrice" to take part at the challenge to win Battler's heart. The first part of the love trial is solved with Beatrice's victory and the two demons let happily Battler join to the challenge by Beatrice's side. After the trial is over, Zepar and Fufur give the brooch to the winning couple and bless their young love. After that, they take part in Battler and Erika's marriage, and threaten to blackmail Erika and label her as a coward if she refuses Beatrice's love duel. At the end, they celebrate the wedding of Battler and Beatrice. In this game, Zepar and Furfur's main use is to pick which personality of Beatrice's is most worthy of love. Requiem of the Golden Witch In ''Requiem, Zepar and Furfur are two actors on the stage of the show presented by Clair Vaux Bernardus. They mainly comment on what Clair has shown and interview one by one all the characters of the story. Previously hinted in Dawn, it is confirmed by Will that Furfur and Zepar were added to the previous game and to Requiem to enlarge the mystery about Beatrice's gender, so in a way the two demons are also connected to Beatrice. Ougon Musou Kyoku Zepar and twin sibling Furfur appear as options for system voices, being able to announce every match and guide the player through menus. Their sprites can be seen when their voices are unlocked, in the opening video and in the menu for multiplayer lobby matches. Trivia * The ranking of the earls of hell is taken from an medieval European Grimoire called Ars Goetia. * It is heavily implied that Furfur and Zepar knew the answer to the witch's epitaph and to Battler's logic error problem all along thanks to their power of love. * Zepar is based on the Great Duke of Hell who brings men and women together in love. * Zepar is the only character whose sprite faces the right instead of the left. This is so Zepar and Furfur can face each other. Battler's sprite also faces right but only in the PS3 version. * Zepar's ambiguously male nature may be a nod to the fact that some sources state the demon Zepar is based on seducing male conjurers with pederasty. *According to the TIPS, they (Zepar and Furfur) are of opposite sex, and are both attracted to guys. Quotes *"Love does not envy, it does not boast!" *"People live for the sake of love! Yes, this world is love itself!" *"Once is enough for the miracle of love! After all, eternal love will never be needed a second time!" *'Fufur:' "Hey, there are two Beatos!" Zepar: "Well, there are two of us as well!" *'Zepar:' "Where am I? And who am I?" Fufur: "Well, it doesn't really matter as long as I am loved wherever I go!" *'Zepar':"And what did Kinzo say?" Furfur: "Oh, we all know what he said!" Zepar and Furfur: "OH, BEATRIIIIICE!!" de:Zepar es:Zepar Category:Characters Category:Androgynous Category:Demons Category:Furniture